The invention concerns small unmanned aircraft systems (sUAS) or drones used to investigate cell towers. More particularly the invention is directed at antenna systems for such drones, for investigating signal strength of RF signals in the vicinity of cell towers.
Drones, especially industrial drones, have been used for sensing strength of RF signals, by attachment of an antenna of specific configuration to the drone via relatively large, upwardly extending angled struts secured to the drone's frame. The industrial drones, usually weighing at least five pounds, are configured for attaching equipment to the upper side, with mounting facilities and usually flat areas, and they are capable of carrying a significant load. The large drone, with signal processing electronics onboard, is flown through the region of interest. More accurate readings can be obtained from above, without the obstruction of buildings, trees, or other vegetation and structures. Drones of various sizes have also been used to inspect cell towers by taking photographs or videos. Consumer drones typically have cameras mounted on their bottom sides.
There has not been a reliable, practical, lightweight, rugged and economical apparatus or system for retaining an antenna of needed configuration on a small drone or sUAS, i.e. a consumer drone, typically weighing three to four pounds (and costing far less than an industrial drone). This is true particularly for measuring signals around cellular phone towers using a consumer drone, where an antenna must be of particular configuration and size, and the consumer drone lacking any means of attachment or mounting structures to secure an antenna or antenna support structure.